The Cookie Kissu
by WitchSeer
Summary: A RukawaXOC pairing. A game of basketball at the park? And chocolate chip cookies? Read to found out. :) R&R please.


**A/N: Konnichiwa! Here is another SakuraXRukawa fic. Don't forget to review, minna. Arigatou! Enjoy:D**

**Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue, except for my OCs.**

"Oy! Ryo-chin, where are we going at this early?" Sakuragi, the red-haired guy grumbled. Ryota ignored his complaints as they are walking towards the basketball court at the park. Since it is weekend, Ryota dragged Sakuragi along. The weather is sunny and is perfect for a game outside.

"Sakuragi, we're here," Ryota announced. Sakuragi then stopped mumbling and complaining. He started dribbling the ball when somebody speaked.

"Hello, Ryota-kun, Sakuragi-kun!" It was Sakura, behind her is her boyfriend Rukawa Kaede. Both guys on the court looked at the bubbly girl. Her hair was in a braid, she is wearing a blue dress, reaching the knee with polka dot design and a white flat shoes. While Rukawa, is wearing a blue shirt with white jacket, jeans and black sneakers. His hands inside his pockets.

Sakura ran towards the two on the court, while Rukawa picked up the ball Sakuragi dropped. "Why are you here, Aku-chan?" Ryota asked. Sakura smiled first before replying, "Rukawa and me decided to have a walk, then we passed by a bakery to buy some chocolate chip cookies." Sakura handed Ryota and Sakuragi some of her snacks. "They are really good, you know?"

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Well, since Rukawa is here, would he mind a game of basketball?" Sakuragi dared, Rukawa looked at him while shooting the ball. Sakura looked at Sakuragi first, then to Ryota then to Rukawa, going back to Sakuragi. "Eeeeeh! But how will that be?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in the process. "Simple, Rukawa versus me and this red-haired baka," Ryota said, pointing Sakuragi. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA?!" Sakuragi shouted, he is obviously pissed off now. Sakura sighed; she wanted to join the game. Then she approached Rukawa. "I will be Rukawa's partner, then."

"Do'aho, you're wearing a skirt. What if these two saw you when you make your shoots and dunks?"

Sakura blushed to Rukawa's words. She noticed how he is worrying to her by his voice. Even Sakuragi and Ryota blushed of the idea. And in a matter of seconds… Rukawa hit them in the head. "Oy! We aren't thinking anything pervert you know?!" Sakuragi defended, rubbing the spot in his head where Rukawa hit him. Sakura giggled, Rukawa is overprotective towards her. "Okay, I won't play anymore Koi-kun. I'll just watch you," Sakura said, followed by a sweet smile. Sakuragi and Ryota swear they saw Rukawa blushed. This made Sakuragi smirked._ I knew it, this kitsune has a soft spot._

Ryota motioned for them to start the game. Sakura watched them from a bench near them. She watched each movement the boys are doing. Rukawa dunking, Ryota guarding him, and Sakuragi making a three point shoot. Sakura giggled again.

Almost an hour have passed, the boys decided to rest. Their body full of sweat, luckily, Sakura brought some towels and she even bought drinks for them. "That's a good game, minna! Rest for now," Sakura said happily. "You're right Sakura, that's tiring," Ryota agreed. They started then eating the snacks Sakura gave them earlier. Then Sakura noticed Rukawa, who is seating two benches far from them. She sat beside him, and then she started eating her own cookies.

"You vant chome?" Sakura offered, a cookie in her mouth.

"No, I'm not hungry," Rukawa said, still wiping of the sweats in his body and head.

"Hmm… Heere haave some!" Sakura in her childish voice, puffing her cheeks afterwards.

"I said I'm not hungry. But…" he said pinching both of Sakura's cheeks.

"Moe… It hurts!"

"But since you are forcing me, then I shall have this." Rukawa held Sakura's chin between his thumb and index, tilting it to face him. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes, and she just felt Rukawa's lips pressed against her own. "Hmm… That's sweet you know," Rukawa whispered to her ears after they breath for air. Sakura can't stop herself from blushing.

"OY! Stop that, kitsune!" Sakuragi roared from their bench.

"I agree. Don't do it here!" Ryota second. Both of them now approaching them.

Sakura stood up stopping them with a smile, "Don't worry about that onii-sans."

Rukawa smirked, "That's making me want for more, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to him, blushing red. "S-s-stop teasing me!"

Ryota sighed. "Come on guys, let's go somewhere fun now."

Sakuragi nodded, following Ryota towards their next destination. Sakura and Rukawa followed them behind. Rukawa holding Sakura's hand while walking. "Next time, let's try the Pocky," Rukawa smirked after he whispered this to the girl beside him.

"Moe! Stop it already." Sakura puffed her cheeks, but inside her she was saying maybe Pocky won't be bad, after all.

**A/N: Whew! Hope this won't be bad. Hihihi.. Rukawa is a little bit OOC here. But he loves teasing Sakura and seeing her blush. I'll try Sendo and an OC next time while it is still vacay here. Don't forget to review. And I'm sorry if it looks like it still lack idea. I'm working on it anyway. Goodbye for now. I'll update sooner! :D**


End file.
